1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling rotational speed of a fan with high precision.
2. Description of Related Art
In typical electronic product such as a computer, electronic components therein generate a lot of heat during operation. If the electronic components are continuously operated at high temperatures, they are easily damaged. Thus, to prevent such damage, a heat-dissipating fan is disposed in the electronic product to dissipate heat. And, the higher the rotational speed of the fan, the more heat dissipated. A conventional method to control the rotational speed of a fan is using the Basic Input Output System (BIOS). The BIOS controls the rotational speed via software, but the controlling precision is not high.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method and an apparatus for precisely controlling rotational speed of a fan.